Mine
by memz2013
Summary: Detective Alexis Matthews is finally getting her life together. She's moved on from her husband death 11 years ago. She's in a happy relationship with Antonio Dawson. He was completely loyal to her as she was to him. Soon her world comes crashing down when someone who she thought was gone forever comes back. Will their relationship survive? Will Alexis bury another man she loves
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The sounds of my feet hitting the pavement was soothing. I loved running. It always had a soothing effect on me. My life was great up until the other day. I was apart of something amazing and I had an amazing boyfriend who was very respectful and loving, waiting for me in the house that we shared. I had amazing friends who had my back and family who I adored. Running helped clear things up usually, but today running didn't help one bit. It all started a week ago…

Dinner with my boyfriend, Detective Antonio Dawson, was tonight. We hadn't had a chance to spend much time together as we had worked on a case that kept us busy and exhausted. We both decided we needed some time away from the Intelligence Unit where we both worked. My birthday was also coming up, and Antonio wanted to take me out.

I put my hair in a curly updo, with some of the red strands curling softly around my ears and framing my face. My make up was light, but the dark liner made my eyes stand out in a way I knew he would like. I perfected my lipstick and turned to my closet. A tight, knee length green dress that showed off my curves hung in the corner, and I slipped it on. I was struggling with the zipper when Antonio walked in. I didn't notice him at first, and he stood for a moment, watching me.

I jumped up when I heard him wolf whistle. I spun around and he pulled me close. "I think you look great." He kissed me sweetly and turned me around and finished zipping my dress, placing a delicate kiss on my shoulder. "I have a surprise for you," he said. He took my hand and led me to the living room, where there were a dozen red roses on the coffee table. I smiled and kissed him, but he shook his head. "Those aren't from me. I found them on the porch. I thought they might be from your uncle."

I smiled at him softly. "They might be." I walked over and picked up the card, reading it. I feel my eyes widen, reading it again, this time slowly. Happy Birthday, Doll-face was all that was written on the card. The roses weren't from my uncle. The only person to ever call me Doll-Face was my husband who had died in the line of duty 11 years ago. I froze, my heart racing and my hands shaking.

"Babe?" I heard Antonio ask. He took the card from my hands and read it. "Who's this from?" I couldn't answer him. I didn't know who it was from the only person who it could possibly be from is dead. I couldn't breathe.

Antonio took me in his arms. "Babe? Listen to me, okay? We'll talk about this later. Forget the flowers for now."

"I…"

"Come on. It's your birthday. Let's have some good food and celebrate. It's our time. Let's not let anything interrupt our date. I promise, we'll figure this out later, if that's what you want. Okay?"

I smiled up at him, reveling in his warm embrace. "Okay. Thank you."

We walked to his car hand in hand, and he drove us to a restaurant named Vitalia's. I stared between him and the door. Vitalia's was booked for weeks and weeks, and it was almost impossible with our schedule to be positive of a day off that far in advance. I wonder how he got our reservation.

The host looked me over, then turned to Antonio, asking for the name on his reservation. "Dawson, table for two." Antonio slipped his arm around my waist. After checking me out again, the host led us to our table.

A few moments after we sat, a waitress came by to take our drink order, and we immediately decided on a bottle of wine. While we were looking over the menu, I looked up, feeling like I was being watched. I frowned, feeling myself go pale. My husband was staring at me from a seat three tables away.

"Alexis? Hey!" Antonio brought my attention back to him. "Are you okay?"

I just shook my head. "I'm just… seeing things. I'll be alright." I looked down at the menu, choosing my meal as the waiter brought and poured our wine. After that, things went smoothly, we laughed and talked, enjoying our time together. We got our food and enjoyed each other's company. We talked about his kids, Diego and Eva. We talked about the team and our futures together. We started talking about marriage. The thought of marrying Antonio Dawson was exciting to me. There was never a dull moment when I was with Antonio.

Towards the end of dinner, Antonio smiled and slid a long velvet jewelry box in front of me that he'd pulled out from his jacket pocket. "Happy birthday, baby."

I opened the slim box and smiled widely. It was a Pandora bracelet, decorated with charms of representing love, my family, bravery, and also my job as a Detective in the Intelligence Unit. I leaned over and kissed him hard.

"So you love it?" He smiled, taking the bracelet and gently clasping it on my wrist. I nodded happily. We were blissful in this moment. It was as if nothing could break us apart.

The next morning I woke up early, stretching as I sat up in bed. Last night, after we left the restaurant, we went straight home and made love long into the night. Antonio was still asleep, so I leaned over and kissed him good-bye. He mumbled a sleepy good-bye and rolled over, falling asleep again right away. I giggled at his sleepy mumble, and got ready to pick up my uncle and two of my old friends from the airport.

I got in my car but then my phone rang. It was Lindsey, letting me know that we'd gotten a case. I dialed my uncle's phone number and asked that he get a taxi; that I was called into work. I got his voicemail; he must have already been flying. I turned the car around and went to pick up Antonio.

He was already in the shower when I came in. I snuck in and made him coffee. I then changed into a pair of black dress slacks, a white tank top and a white button up shirt paired with a pair of black flats. By the time I was finished braiding my hair, Antonio was out of the shower and dressed. He kissed my cheek and pulled on his shoes. We arrived at the crime scene and the victim was a missing daughter of the police chief. We gathered our information and went back to the bullpen.

We posted the picture up of the victim on the board. Her name was Melissa Barnes. She was a sixth grade teacher, with dark hair but bright, clear brown eyes and an expression that made it easy to believe she was good with kids.

She wasn't married, but she had a boyfriend. Her father had never met the boyfriend and none of her friends knew him either. He was a mystery to us. We quickly divided up tasks to investigate and find him, and headed to our desks to work.

My boss, Sargent Hank Voight, stopped by my desk to wish me a happy birthday. "Weren't you supposed to pick up your uncle from the airport?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I left him a voicemail letting him know we caught a case."

"Oh, no. Go ahead and take a personal. We'll be alright here until you get back, and we'll call if something comes up." He proceeded to shoo me out of the bullpen so I could pick them up. I waved everyone a good-bye and went to the airport.

I got there just in time to see my best friends Elizabeth Ryan and Timothy Daniels, and my uncle Michael Williams walking up. I started walking forward to greet them, but I froze upon to seeing the fourth person with them.

Behind them was my cousin, Aaron Williams. He was a soldier in the army. He'd been gone for several years, and had done two separate tours in the Middle East. I had missed him terribly. I immediately jumped into his arms, hugging him hard. "Welcome home, Aaron." I had tears in my eyes, and I saw Elizabeth wipe away a tear too. I soon hugged everyone else, and we went to baggage claim to collect everyone's things. I drove them to my house, and then drove back to the precinct, focusing on my work again.

Author note: I don't own anything you recognize. They belong to your respective owners. I'd also like to thank my beta temporaryinsanity91


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was driving on my way back to the precinct, cursing the traffic. I was ready to dive into this case. I was thinking about the victim and the short bit of research I had been able to do before I went to pick up my friends and family at the airport.

The case was brutal, as most were that crossed the desks of the Intelligence Unit. I saw Lindsey's eyebrows furrow a little bit as she looked at the pictures of the victim… she got real quiet after that. Antonio told me that before I arrived in the unit, Lindsey's best friend was murdered, and it's something that caused her unspeakable pain. She doesn't talk about it much, but she keeps a picture of herself with the young woman in her desk… the clear brown eyes of the victim would remind me of those eyes if I looked into them all the time. My heart constricts painfully as the pictures of me with Elizabeth come into my mind, and what I would do if I lost her that way.

Shuddering, I slowed down for a red light. I didn't want to think about that. I just wanted to focus on the case.

Suddenly, a bang so hard my ears rung sent glass flying through the car. I lurched forward, realizing in a split second of clarity that I was rear-ended. Everything went in slow motion, but way too fast all at the same time: The car skidded into the intersection, and, amid the glass I was trying to keep away from my face, I saw the red car speeding toward my side of the car. I closed my eyes.

I felt like I was in oblivion. It was calm at first. Everything was silent and dark. I liked how still it was. Then, I was afraid. I was drowning in darkness and I couldn't find any light.

After what seemed like forever, I heard someone calling out my name. I forced myself to go toward the voice, and the closer I got, the more aware of myself. My head was pounding, and my legs felt like they were made of lead. I heard my name, and I did my best to push myself forward. There was brightness that was getting closer, making my eyelids clench to guard against it and making my head throb even more. I cautiously forced my eyes open. The light was definitely painful now.

When my eyes adjusted to the room around me, I realized I was at. To my left was my uncle Michael and to my right was my cousin Aaron. Sitting the corners were my friends Timothy and Elizabeth. They sat up when they saw me move, and called for a nurse.

It only took a couple seconds before my nurse, April Sexton, along with Dr. Will Halstead, walked in, greeting my uncle and smiling down at me. "Nice to see you awake, Alexis," Dr. Halstead said in his cheerful way.

I grunted. "Everything hurts."

"It should! You got into a pretty nasty accident. But as it turns out, you've got plenty of bumps and bruises, but nothing a bunch of rest won't fix."

"Bruises?"

"Sure. A bruised lung and kidney, and broken two ribs. Also, a mild concussion. Your face is… lovely as ever, or it will be when it heals up."

"Har har."

"You're welcome," he chuckled. "We're gonna keep you here overnight, keep eyes on your concussion and on your ribs and lung. If everything looks good tomorrow, we're going to send you home."

"Sounds good to me," I agreed easily. "Just… give me something for the pain. The good stuff, okay?"

Will laughed. "We'll see what we can do for you, Alexis. I'm glad you're okay," he added sincerely. "I went ahead and called my brother. I'm sure he's told your boss and Detective Dawson what's going on.

Soon Antonio came in and my uncle moved out of his seat, giving it to him. He kissed my head and whispered that he loved me and that I scared him. "Lex, do you remember what happened?" he brushed my hair behind my hair. He looked at me sweetly, his eyes full of concern. His hand started rubbing gentle circles on my hand. It was relaxing and soothing.

I started to think back, my head aching. "I was just rear-ended and it pushed me into the intersection. Then someone came along and t-boned my car. I guess I passed out after that, because all I remember af" Antonio looked angry as I realized it was all intentional. He stayed with me until I fell asleep.

 _I was running through my house. I was about 16. I was so scared. I could hear him behind me. I was at the end of the line. All the doors had something blocking it. I recognized this as the house I lived in when I was sixteen years old, but I couldn't get them open. Suddenly I opened the bathroom door._

 _I quickly locked the door and I tried to open the window but I couldn't get it open. I wrapped a towel my hand and punched the window out, rushing to get away as I heard his angry attempts to open the locked door. I got half way out the window before he grabbed my legs. I started screaming as he dragged me back inside._

 _He was kicking me, his harsh kicks and brutal fists drowning out my screams. The beating seemed endless._ _Soon, the pain was unbearable. My ribs and my head screamed from the blows. Everything went black._

I bolted awake, sweating and shaking at the same time. My head was pounding, but i could still hear my heartbeat rushing in my ears over my sobs. My heart rate was higher than normal and I caused the nurses to come in.

I was crying uncontrollably and no one there could soothe me. Elizabeth was crying too; she hated seeing me this way. She quietly slipped out of my room, and she returned a few moments later with Antonio.

He laid down with me and held me, carefully avoiding all my injuries. Finally feeling safe, my sobs lessened. I told him that I had a horrible nightmare, and that I was glad he was with me.

He pushed my hair back behind my ear, making sure it wouldn't stick to any bandages. "I'm sorry about your dream, baby," he said quietly. "I won't leave again. Get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered. "Thank you."

He just kissed my forehead. I fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The whole team came to see me. They brought flowers and my favorite candy, and cracked jokes with me, although I begged them not to make me laugh; my broken ribs were still very sore.

Early afternoon, Dr. Halstead announced that I was released from the hospital. I smiled as I carefully packed all the sweet cards and notes I received from my friends here in Med, as well as my unit and our friends in Firehouse 51.

Elizabeth and Timothy wanted to take off early, as did my uncle and cousin, because they all had flights to catch in the evening, and the whole drama of my car accident had ruined their plans for the day and their time to pack.

Antonio offered to stay and help take care of me, worried about how I would get home, and who would carry my things. I argued that I'd be fine if he needed me to wait, since Jay's brother said there was no real rush for me to go.

Then Erin walked in, lightly tapping on the door, followed by my Sergeant. "I heard they gave you the boot," Voight said in his rich, gravelly voice.

"Yeah, I was causing all kinds of trouble here," I kidded.

Antonio rolled his eyes at my joke as he shook hands with the Sergeant. "How is the other driver?"

"Stable. thankfully, they weren't speeding. The guy got released last night, but his girlfriend had to have surgery on her leg. they're both gonna be fine soon enough."

I nodded. "I'm glad," I said, relieved. My uncle echoed the sentiment.

"Actually, I need to talk to the two of you. Alone, if you don't mind."

"What is it?"

My friends quietly excused themselves, using the excuse to grab coffee for everyone.

Voight waited until they'd all filed out before speaking. "We have reason to believe that the accident wasn't an accident after all."

I swallowed hard. "What do you mean?"

Erin cleared her throat. "What do you remember about the crash?"

"Not a whole lot. I was at a red light, and then there was a speeding car that rear-ended me."

"It didn't slow down?"

I paused. Come to think of it, I never heard any sounds of locked breaks or screeching tires, just the resounding boom of the crash before the second car hit me. I remember the glass, that strange slowing down but speeding up sensation, and the loud crunch my car made as it… "I hit a pole… my car was messed up. there was someone… there was someone," I said, looking up at Antonio and then at Sgt. Voight. "I don't remember their face… I think I was already blacking out. But I remember that someone came to my car. I thought they were going to call for help."

Erin turned her iPad toward me. "We found the footage of the accident on nearby cameras." I watched the accident unfold. The car seemed to come out of nowhere, slamming into my tiny Nissan at full speed. it didn't stop, shoving my car forward into the intersection until the red car slammed into the driver's side, spinning out of control and spinning me into the light pole at the opposite side of the intersection.

The car that rear ended me slowed to a stop when it was safely across the intersection. A man calmly steps out of the car and walks over to my vehicle. He reaches inside and then puts things in his pocket before simply walking away, leaving us victims of the accident dazed and in danger.

"I-I…" I search for words, not knowing what to say as the recording ends. "What was that?"

"We searched your car. We had just all been called to an assignment."

"Of course, I remember. I dropped off my family and then turned right back around."

"That means you should have had your sidearm and your badge on you."

I swallowed again. "Why would somebody steal my badge?"

Sgt. Voight shakes his head. "I don't know yet, but we're going to find out.

My friends and my uncle eventually stopped back in, saying that they really needed to leave if they were going to catch their flight. I bid them a sad goodbye, especially Aaron whom I would miss terribly. Antonio took my friends and family to the airport, and I slowly got ready to go. By the time he got back, all my release papers were signed and the discharge instructions were properly lectured. All my things were packed, although I was too sore to carry any of it.

We walked up to our door, relieved to be home when Antonio froze, holding his fingers up to his lips. "Wait," he hissed.

"What?" Then I looked at our door. Someone had kicked in our front door and busted a window. Antonio grimly pulled out his gun.

"Wait here. Do not come in until I clear you." He went inside and quickly turned, aiming his gun everywhere he looked. After a few moments, he came back to the door. "It's clear."

In our house there was chaos everywhere. drawers empty and overturned, broken glass and china littered the floors, and papers were everywhere. It looked like a tornado ripped through our house.

Antonio's hand shook a little bit as he dialed the intelligence unit. Soon there were police and CSI people crawling everywhere, searching for evidence. Voight and Lindsey pulled us aside.

"I think it's safe to say at this point that you are being targeted. You're both going to have a security detail twenty four seven until this is resolved."

"But—"

"No buts," he interrupted sternly, pointing at Antonio. "You are riding the desk until this is over. This is not up for discussion. You're already too close to his case, and since you live here too, it's safe to assume that you might be a target. I don't want any tragedies here."

Antonio sighed, but nodded. "Understood."

"And you," he said, pointing at me. "Your job is to sit tight and rest up. I'm going to assign Roman and Burgess to you. We'll put you up in a safe house. Burgess will help with whatever you need, and Roman is going to be keeping surveillance on the area."

I accepted immediately, not wanting to make him angry, "I won't make a fuss, Sir."

"You better not."


End file.
